A Turn of Events
by AComplimentInDisguise
Summary: AshxMisty oneshot. "It wasn't exactly a confessiong of love, but a big step forward."


A/N: Ok 4th fic! I'm on a role I know, lol. This one is probably my shortest one and the it's also the first one in first person!! It's also the first one where it's mainly about how Misty feels about Ash, instead of vice-versa, which if you've been reading my other notes, know that I personally prefer. :)

Hmm...smiles!!

Ok, ready, set, READ!

* * *

Everyone knew how the Sadie Hawkins Dance worked.

Instead of the usual 'boy ask girl', it was the girl's turn to pluck up some courage and ask their guys out. For the boys, this was a big relief. Girls on the other hand, were starting to feel some major stress. I, sadly, was part of this group.

Ok so everyone knows who I like, I'm not denying it anymore. Well, just to him, but duh. If I had told him already, there wouldn't be a story, now would there?

So my perfect guy, my **best** friend, was strictly off limits to any curious fan girls. This fact was well-known to everyone, which left him all to me. But although I claimed him as mine, I could never come in the way if it risked his happiness.

Closing my locker dejectedly, I jumped back when I saw a face hovering above mine.

"Ash!" I said, surprised.

He grinned childishly at me and my heart soared. But not wanting to seem out of character, I quickly punched him in the arm as if I was mad.

"You scared me!" I said, letting him hear the annoyance in my voice.

He shied away from me and put his hands up defensively.

"Heh-heh. Sorry, Mist," he said.

I made a face at him and walked in the opposite direction as if I wanted to leave, but secretly wishing he would chase after me.

"Hey Misty, wait!" He called.

I smiled to myself and spun around immediately.

"Yes, Ashy?" I teased, fluttering my eyes and playing with my hair.

He blushed slightly, growing uncomfortable as I laughed.

"What is it?" I asked again, more serious to let him know I was only joking.

"Well, May told me you wanted to ask me something."

I stopped cold, almost dropping my books to the ground.

"She what!?"

"She said you had something to ask me, something important …right?" He said unsurely.

I was taken aback. Then I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks, out of embarrassment and anger.

_STUPID May! Ugh, I 'm going to KILL her after this!_

"Um…" was all Ash could come up with in the awkward situation.

I stopped daydreaming of how I would avenge against May and turned my attention back on Ash, who was anticipating my answer.

_There's no way out of it now. Just tell him. You have to sooner or later anyway._

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" I blurted out.

He face-faulted anime style and I sweat-dropped.

"Huh! That's what's so important?"

"Well, uh, you know what the teachers say; Come prepared to class!" I said, unconvincingly.

I noticed he looked, almost mad...and, disappointed?

"I have an extra one in my locker," he answered, walking away.

I felt the guilt boiling at the pit of my stomach.

_No, no! Stop him Misty, don't screw this up!_

"Ash wait!"

He stopped but didn't turn around. "Yeah?" came his reply.

"That's not really what I wanted to ask you," I confessed, laughing bashfully.

I could see him hesitate before he came towards me, stopping at me feet, waiting for me to continue.

I chewed at my lip but forced myself to look into his eyes. _Now or never_, I thought.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

_There, finally I got it out!_

It wasn't exactly a confession of love, but a big step forward.

But when I didn't hear his answer right away, my stomach started to drop. I was losing hope quickly, and the suspense was fueling my embarrassment like a fire.

He kept his eyes off me, looking straight ahead. His expression was completely blank. I almost thought he had died for a second.

_Please, just say something, _I hoped.

"So…?" I started, trying to get an answerout of him, even if it would break my heart.

"So…" he repeated. "What time are you going to pick me up?"

* * *

LOL! Ok, i really love that last line! :D

But it's come to my attention that Ash keeps getting the last funny line! A little unfair to Misty right?  
So well I'm working on another story right now, and I'm keeping that in mind.

Anyway, I hope you still liked it and thought that it was cute.

REVIEW!


End file.
